


In each other’s arms

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, F/M, angry nini, ej confesses, sad gina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: thank you all for reading! Ik it’s short but I already have another rina fic in the works
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	In each other’s arms

EJ cleared his throat, causing everyone to bring their eyes to him. 

“I’ve been coming clean about my lies, and there is one more thing I need to tell you guys.” 

Gina was internally cringing, hoping he wouldn’t talk about their plan. She wasn’t in the right headspace when she came up with the plan, but had realized that too late. 

Having the courage to tell Ricky what she did was hard, but it’s what needed be done. Ricky had been shocked for a few minutes.

Ricky could tell Gina was not okay, so he reached for her hand, rubbing his thumb across her hand.

“You guys may of not known, but I wanted to be Troy.” 

Eye rolls and murmurs of ‘we know’ were heard.

“I guess I made it obvious. But that’s beside the point. Gina asked me to homecoming to make Nini jealous and she would have quit the show, and Gina would have gotten to be Gabriella. If Nini quit, Ricky would’ve too, and I would get to be Troy.”

The tension in the room grew, everyone processing what had just been confessed.

“So you mean to tell me you created this master plan just to get me out of the show?” Nini got in Gina’s face.

“I... I didn’t mean t t too.” Gina sunk in to the couch, breaths becoming quicker by the minute.

“That doesn’t mean anything, does it Gina?” 

Gina grabbed onto Ricky, burying her face into his shoulder. 

“Nini, please stop yelling.” Ricky looked at Gina, seeing how scared she was.

“Shut up Ricky! You’re not involved.”

A soft whisper was all Ricky heard, and he was up and off the couch.

“I want to go.” Gina begged.

Ricky held his hand out for Gina, throwing his arm around her to keep her upright. 

“I’ll see you guys later.” With that, Ricky and Gina were out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! Ik it’s short but I already have another rina fic in the works


End file.
